París
by Azulblue06
Summary: Porque París era el lugar perfecto para una romántica empedernida como ella y también era el lugar perfecto para el comienzo de una historia de amor pero... ¿Seria el lugar adecuando para el final de un historia que no tenia un comienzo?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rimuko Takajashi, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia sin ánimos de lucro.

Este One-Shot esta dedicado a Taijisa Sango Figueroa. Sé que llega tarde pero espero que lo disfrutes y que tuvieras un buen viaje, recuerda que estaremos esperando por ti sin importar el tiempo que tardes en regresar, te esperaremos

**Este fic participa en "un desquiciado adiós" del foro DAIK**

* * *

**PARÍS**

Y ahí estaba ella, frente al Louvre, que en aquel momento se encontraba precioso con el juego de las luces recién encendidas, la ligera nevada que cayó a medio día y el naranja del atardecer muriendo. Había estado todo el día fuera, anduvo en los lugares que antes había recorrido con él.

Su amigo, específicamente su mejor amigo, la había llamado esa mañana. Lo conocía desde que había llegado a París junto con su familia recién trasferida cuando ambos contaban con 8 años, y desde ese entonces no se habían separado.

Sin embargo, Kagome era una romántica empedernida y París era el lugar perfecto para ella, cuando adolecentes, habían ido infinidad de veces al Pont Marie_,_ también conocido como el puente de los enamorados, y a los campos elíseos.

Kagome había sido la primera en casi todo para él, su primer beso y su primera mujer en la cama; se había asegurado de que así fuera.

Había descubierto su amor por él cuando se besaron por primera vez, fue en el Pont Marie pues Kagome quería que su primer beso fuera en un lugar romántico a la luz de la luna; fue ahí cuando sintió su corazón desbocado por ese inocente pero apasionado beso, fue ahí que supo que lo amaría por siempre, solo tenían doce años.

Cuando hicieron el amor, era la primera vez de ambos, aunque aquello fuera mas por ella que por él, pues en realidad fue una declaración de amor de Kagome encubierta como un capricho, ella no quería que alguien que llevara unos meses de conocerla la viera desnuda, y tampoco quería verse inexperta en la cama, o eso fue lo que ella le hizo creer a él, así que le pidió a él que fuera el primero.

De todos los hombres que estaban alrededor de ella, lo elegía a él. Pero después de dos meses como "amantes", ella se alejó, más por miedo que por elección; las cosas se salían de sus manos y una vez cuando hacían el amor casi se le escapa un _Te amo_.

Pero no fue que ella se alejara de París o de él, fue mas una lejanía sentimental, fue una lejanía más dolorosa. Kagome encontró a alguien, una persona que, según en palabras de ella, amaba con locura, pero todas eran mentiras.

Ella conoció a ese chico, y después de ese hubieron muchos más, pero ninguno logró sacarle del corazón a su mejor amigo, el cual pareció desvanecerse después de la falsa confesión que ella había hecho acerca de amar alguien más, algo que destrozó a InuYasha ocasionando su partida.

Y aunque añorara aquel tiempo, no volvería. No mas besos, no mas miradas furtivas, no mas noches enteras haciendo el amor, él se había ido y se había llevado su corazón, un corazón que no sabía si volvería a recuperar.

Es por eso que la llamada de esa mañana la sorprendió, tenían siete años sin verse y lo poco que sabia de él era por sus padres que seguían siendo tan buenos amigos de los Taishō como siempre.

Ella desde los diecisiete años no había vuelto a ver a InuYasha, y él tampoco hizo amago de buscarla para continuar con su amistad. Ella lo había intentado un par de veces, pero la evasiva de InuYasha la hizo desistir de seguir intentándolo.

Muchas de las veces que lo busco pensó que al tenerlo al frente todo saldría solo y podía confesar su amor mientras que otras lo hacia porque tenia la esperanza de que InuYasha necesitara de ella, era cruel pensar eso, pues estaba dependiendo del dolor de InuYasha para volver a verlo.

Pero a pesar de todos sus intentos, él siempre se negó a verla, o encontraba una excusa para alejarla de él. Sin embargo al final fue él quien la llamo y la citó ese día.

La había citado en ese lugar a las siete de la tarde y eran las siete quince, poco propio de InuYasha llegar tarde. Pero ella lo esperaría toda la noche si fuera necesario aunque se congelara por eso. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era ver su rostro una vez mas, solo una. Era su última vez que se permitiría ver a InuYasha.

― ¡Kagome! ―su profunda voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y recuerdos.

― ¡InuYasha! ―no pudo reprimir esa risita estúpida, esa que ponen todos los enamorados cuando ven a su otra mitad.

―Kagome, tenia muchas ganas de verte ―y tan rápido dijo eso, la rodeó con sus brazos en un gran y poderoso abrazo el cual ella no se reprimió al responder.

―InuYasha, es bueno verte. Al parecer eres todo un hombre de negocios ―fue solo un susurro cómplice, algo que dijo por mera cortesía y provocó que él soltara el abrazo.

―Y tu te volviste una famosa diseñadora ¿Quieres contarme al respecto? ―su sonrisa de lado la hizo suspirar, ella seguía siendo débil ante él.

―En realidad no, me intriga mas el motivo de tu llamada, ¿te encuentras bien? ―después de tantos años sin verse, dudaba que InuYasha la llamara sin un buen motivo.

―Keh ¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga para ir a dar un paseo? ―sonaba irritado antes que molesto, como si hubieran descubierto su pequeña travesura.

― ¿Un paseo? ―esa simple frase sirvió para provocarle una taquicardia preocupante―. ¿Y a donde tienes pensado que vayamos? ―otra sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios.

―A Pont Marie_ y _a los campos elíseos― Kagome rió ante eso.

― ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

―Por lo viejos tiempos ―y una mueca de dolor, disgusto y rabia se formo en el rostro de InuYasha cuando creyó que ella no lo veía.

InuYasha la guio hasta su automóvil, le abrió la puerta como buen caballero demostrando su costosa educación. Sin embargo no existía conversación entre ellos ni platicas de los viejos tiempos, solo un mutismo consumiendo todo.

En auto no tomaba mas de quince minutos llegar a Pont Marie, no obstante se estacionó en Voie Georges Pompidou, a una extensa calle antes de la llegada al famoso puente de los enamorados.

No fue hasta que salieron del auto que retomaron la plática.

― ¿Y qué has hecho en este tiempo? ―ansiaba saber la respuesta.

―Nada importante, lo de siempre ¿Y tú que has hecho? ―y ahí estaba la evasiva más grande que había oído de InuYasha.

―Nada importante, lo de siempre ―la respuesta fue un remedo de la de InuYasha.

―A mi me parece todo lo contrario, leí que eres casi una celebridad y que cualquiera de tus diseños marca tendencia ―eso impresionó a Kagome, no esperaba que el estuviera informado de su vida laboral.

―Entonces ambos mentimos, se de buena fuente que estas llevando a la gloria la empresa familiar y que Sesshōmaru te confía contratos importantes ―sus pasos se apresuraron hacia adelante evitando contacto directo con la mirada de él.

―Keh, al parecer mi padre no puede cerrar la boca con eso de la buena relación entre Sesshōmaru y yo.

― ¿Entonces es mentira? ―sonaba preocupada, tal vez no hizo bien en mencionar aquello

―No es mentira que Sesshōmaru me deje algunos buenos tratos para cerrar, pero eso no significa que él y yo tengamos una verdadera relación de hermanos.

― ¿Por qué jamás me lo contaste?

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué mi madre fue la amante? ¿Qué mi padre estaba casado y engañó a su esposa? ¿Qué Sesshōmaru me odia por eso? ¿Qué de no ser por que su madre murió, jamás sabría de su existencia? ―se oía molesto e incomodo con aquello

―No, InuYasha ―volteó de golpe para quedar frente a él―. ¿Por qué no me contaste que eso te estaba lastimando? Cuando me enteré de que tenías un medio hermano, traté de contactarte, me preocupaba que eso te estuviera destrozando.

―No más que tú ―y aquel susurro se perdió en el bullicio del inicio del puente, mientras Kagome veía hacia el frente nuevamente.

― ¿Dijiste algo? ―Kagome giró súbitamente la cabeza, había creído escuchar algo, pero no se fiaba de sus oídos, estos la habían engañado algunas veces tiempo atrás.

―No, solo que el lugar es hermoso ―y no mentía, Pont Marie era hermoso en la noche.

―Si, es precioso ―Kagome vio aquel lugar con ojos soñadores, con los mismos ojos que lo veía cuando era adolecente.

―De verdad que se siente como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no crees, InuYasha? ―no escuchó respuesta y pensó que era por la distancia que los separaba, así que se giró para volver a preguntar.

― ¿Es cierto que te casas en una semana? ―la pregunta de Kagome quedó atorada en su garganta, y lentamente se volvió un nudo que no la dejaba hablar―. Contesta, Kagome ¿Es cierto? ―su voz se oía fría.

Ella había procurado mantener el asunto de su compromiso y boda lo mas secreto posible, no quería que se supiera; sentía que lo estaba traicionando.

―Sí, es cierto ―contestó con la cabeza gacha y su mirada escondida por los mechones de su cabello― ¿Sabes que nunca regresé a este puente después de que nos dejamos de ver?

― ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Era tú lugar preferido

―No podía, todo en el me recordaba a ti… solo a ti ―era tiempo de la verdad, estaba a una semana de casarse y no iba a seguir sintiendo aquello mientras pretendía compartir la cama con alguien más.

―Era inevitable, siempre veníamos juntos. Muchas veces dijiste que vendrías con el amor de tu vida ―Kagome lo vio cerrar los ojos, intentando contener algo.

―Si, lo hice ―la frecuencia de su voz había bajado notablemente.

― ¿A que te refieres? ―la pregunta le pareció angustiosa y urgida, pero se tomaría su tiempo

― ¿Sabes? Nunca entendí el motivo de tú distanciamiento de mí, solo porque salía con Kōga no significaba que no pudiéramos ser amigos.

―Ya no me necesitabas, tenías a un chico que te daba todo lo que yo no podía, no hacia falta que me dijeran que estaba de más ahí, podía darme cuenta que sobraba.

―Sin embargo, yo solo te amaba a ti.

Y ahí estaba, por fin lo había dicho en voz alta, pero no pudo mantenerle la mirada a InuYasha pues una traicionera lagrima rodo por su fría mejilla.

― ¿Que dijiste? ―la cara de sorpresa de InuYasha la desarmó, siempre creyó que él se sabía de sus sentimientos.

―Que te amaba, InuYasha, que era una tonta niña enamorada de su mejor amigo ¿No parece cliché de película romántica?

― ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste? ―hablaba rápido, como si aquella confesión lo estuviera ahogando.

― ¿Abría hecho alguna diferencia? ―ella hubiera querido no saber la respuesta a eso, deseaba que InuYasha no le contestara.

Y cuando el silencio fue el que contestó, Kagome lo agradeció profundamente, sabia que InuYasha no la amaba, y que en aquel tiempo era solo un muchacho con las hormonas alborotadas ¿Qué hombre sano de diecisiete años rechazaba a una chica que te ofrecía sexo sin compromisos?

― ¿Entonces por qué me lo dices ahora? Si al parecer antes carecía de importancia ¿cuál es la relevancia de esto después de tanto tiempo?

Kagome se giró para verlo a los ojos, no planeaba que las cosas fueran así, pero no tenía salida. Los penetrantes ojos dorados la observaban a cada movimiento y el cabello platinado se movía con gracias, consecuencia del ligero aire invernal en la capital francesa.

―Me voy a casar InuYasha, no quiero esconder nada a la persona que será mi esposo, quiero hablarle de ti con todo lo que esto conlleve, además de necesitar cerrar el capitulo de mi vida que lleva tu nombre ―su voz triste y lastimera solo resonaba entre el bullicio propio de aquella gran ciudad.

― ¿Y si yo no te hubiera mencionado tú futuro matrimonio, me lo habrías dicho de todas formas, Kagome? ―la molestia e indignación, por la respuesta poco creíble de Kagome, se dejo oír en su potente voz.

―No lo se, InuYasha. En este momento solo estoy segura que ahora es momento de terminar con el juego de niños de hace siete años.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que es el adiós?

―Si ―no quería hacerlo, no quería alejarse para siempre de él, pero era inevitable―. Adiós, InuYasha ―dio media vuelta y tomó el camino que le dictaban sus pies.

Por doce años había amado al mismo hombre, por ese largo tiempo había deseado que él la rescatara de su propia estupidez e inmadurez, por doce largos y dolorosos años no logró amar a nadie mas. Fue demasiado tiempo, un tiempo que jamás recuperaría.

Sin embargo, estaba por casarse con Bankotsu, no era que lo amara a él como amaba a InuYasha. Porque si, aun amaba a ese cabeza hueca, pero él no la amaba a ella, y Bankotsu al parecer era alguien diferente en todas las formas conocidas por ella.

Era un hombre leal, fiel, cariñoso, bromistas, risueño, competitivo, buen amante, pero en especial, era un hombre que no le temía al pasado, en específico, a su pasado. Incluso, había sido él quien le sugirió que hablara con InuYasha, pero ella era muy cobarde para eso.

Aquello la llevo a concluir que el único hombre que podría estar a su lado de la manera más sincera era Bankotsu, por eso cuando le propuso matrimonio no dudó en decirle que si.

Pero ahora que había visto a InuYasha, algo en ella pareció revolverse y confundirla. No quería casarse con Bankotsu, sabía que se lo podía decir y él entendería a la perfección, pero no quería hacerlo pasar por aquel sufrimiento. Por eso le decía adiós a InuYasha.

― ¿Aun me amas? ―a pesar de que ella se alejó del puente, la voz de InuYasha estaba muy cerca de ella.

― ¿Qué importancia tiene ahora?

―Si en este momento me dice que me amas, juro que te arrastrare a mi cama y te hare el amor toda la noche, y cuando llegue la mañana, te llevare a la fuerza frente a un juez si es necesario, para convertirte en mi esposa ―la determinación en InuYasha le erizó los vellos del cuerpo.

― ¿Y por qué harías eso?

¿Qué planeaba InuYasha con esa jugarreta?

― ¿No es obvio? Porque te amo, porque no resisto estar lejos de ti, porque no quiero un adiós si no un por siempre juntos, porque desde que tenía doce años sueño con casarme contigo.

― ¿Y si me niego? ―necesitaba saber hasta qué punto llegaría por ella.

―Te raptaría, te llevaría a un lugar alejado e inhóspito o tal vez te llevaría a Praga, alguna vez me dijiste que te encantaría ir.

―Pero es tarde, InuYasha. No puedo cancelar la boda, no puedo hacerle eso a Bankotsu.

―Entonces déjame raptarte, cúlpame de todo y después quédate conmigo ―esa suplica junto con un beso no le dejaron opción de elegir.

Esa misma noche Kagome Higurashi fue raptada, la buscaron por todo París y Francia pero no la encontraron. Ella no dejó rastro cual seguir, solo una breve carta dirigida a su madre en donde se despedía de ella, para tal vez jamás volver.

Sin embargo un milagro la trajo de regreso a París, pero la mujer que regresaba no era la que se había marchado; la mujer que estaba frente a la casa de modas Shikon era Kagome Taishō, la flamante esposa del vicepresidente de Taishō inc., InuYasha Taishō.

La mujer que todos veían, era la mujer más feliz del mundo, era la mujer que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, y la que había conseguido un por siempre juntos al lado de quien siempre fue el amor de su vida. Y todo eso paso en parís.

* * *

Taijiya, espero que disfrutaras la lectura y disculpa la tardanza

Espero que les gustara la historia y espero sus comentarios para saber que piensan.

Nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
